Accessing and removing a spare wheel from a trunk represents a high challenge for many vehicle operators. In many instances the spare wheel is held in a well underneath a false floor of the storage area or trunk. Typically, the spare wheel is very difficult to reach causing the operator to assume an unnatural and even strained position that is not conducive to lifting the spare wheel from the well. Here it should be appreciated that the spare wheel including the tire weighs perhaps 25 to 30 pounds and significant strength is required to remove the spare wheel from the trunk.
This document relates to a new and improved spare wheel lift mechanism that includes a torsion bar that provides a biasing force that counteracts the weight of the spare wheel. The lift mechanism assists in lifting the spare wheel from the storage position in a wheel well to an access position where the spare wheel may be removed from the device and more easily handled by the vehicle operator.